2014 Formula One Season
, leader of the Drivers' World Championship |numberofraces=19 |firstrace= |lastrace= |pointssystem = 10 places 25-18-15-12-10-8-6-4-2-1 Double points for final race |enginesuppliers = , , |tyresuppliers = |year=2014 }} The 2014 Formula One Season was the 65th season of the FIA Formula One World Championship. The season saw the introduction of the more fuel efficient and environmentally friendly 1.6 litre V6 turbo charged engines, replacing the previous 2.4 litre V8 engines used in the previous season. 2014 was the first season since 1988 in which turbo charged cars are used in the sport. After an epic season-long battle with teammate Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton won the Drivers' Championship by 67 points, though only after Rosberg suffered multiple car issues at the final race, the double-points-paying . Hamilton took eleven victories, while Rosberg's eleven poles gave him the Pole Position Trophy. Third in the championship, surprising nearly the entire F1 community, was Daniel Ricciardo, the only driver other than the two Mercedes drivers to win a race. Valtteri Bottas secured six podiums on his way to fourth place in the championship, while reigning World Champion Sebastian Vettel could only make it to fifth in the championship. Mercedes won the Constructors' Championship, clinching the title at the . The eventual gap to was 296 points. Third-placed saw a long-awaited return to the front of the grid, though they failed to win a race. Jules Bianchi achieved a milestone for new teams by scoring 's first points at the . However, he was seriously injured at the , suffering a diffuse axonal injury, forcing him into a critical but stable condition. Towards the end of the season, both and Marussia entered administration, causing them to miss both the and the . Marussia later folded during the latter race, while Caterham returned for the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. __TOC__ Teams and Drivers Entry List All engines 1.6 litre V6 Turbocharged. Teams ordered by Championship position. Infinti Red Bull Racing |constructor = |chassis = RB10 |tyre = |engine = Energy F1-2014 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = 1– |seconddrivernumber = 3 |seconddriver = Daniel Ricciardo |seconddriverrounds = 1– |testdrivers = Sébastien Buemi António Félix da Costa }} Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = F1 W05 |tyre = |engine = PU106A Hybrid |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 6 |firstdriver = Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds = 1– |seconddrivernumber = 44 |seconddriver = Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds = 1– |testdrivers = Sam Bird Jazeman Jaafar Pascal Wehrlein }} Scuderia Ferrari |constructor = |chassis = F14 T |tyre = |engine = 059/3 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Kimi Räikkönen |firstdriverrounds = 1– |seconddrivernumber = 14 |seconddriver = Fernando Alonso |seconddriverrounds = 1– |testdrivers = Marc Gené Pedro de la Rosa Jules Bianchi Davide Rigon|4 drivers|hide}} }} Lotus F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = E22 |tyre = |engine = Energy F1-2014 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 8 |firstdriver = Romain Grosjean |firstdriverrounds = 1– |seconddrivernumber = 13 |seconddriver = Pastor Maldonado |seconddriverrounds = 1– |testdrivers = Nicolas Prost Marco Sørensen Matthieu Vaxivière Charles Pic Esteban Ocon|5 drivers|hide}} }} McLaren Mercedes |constructor = |chassis = MP4-29 |tyre = |engine = PU106A Hybrid |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Kevin Magnussen |firstdriverrounds = 1– |seconddrivernumber = 22 |seconddriver = Jenson Button |seconddriverrounds = 1– |testdrivers = Stoffel Vandoorne Gary Paffett Oliver Turvey Nyck de Vries Ben Barnicoat Takuya Izawa|6 drivers|hide}} }} Sahara Force India F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = VJM07 |tyre = |engine = PU106A Hybrid |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Sergio Pérez |firstdriverrounds = 1– |seconddrivernumber = 27 |seconddriver = Nico Hülkenberg |seconddriverrounds = 1– |testdrivers = Daniel Juncadella }} Sauber F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = C33 |tyre = |engine = 059/3 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 21 |firstdriver = Esteban Gutiérrez |firstdriverrounds = 1– |seconddrivernumber = 99 |seconddriver = Adrian Sutil |seconddriverrounds = 1– |testdrivers = Sergey Sirotkin Giedo van der Garde Simona de Silvestro Adderly Fong|4 drivers|hide}} }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |constructor = |chassis = STR9 |tyre = |engine = Energy F1-2014 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 25 |firstdriver = Jean-Éric Vergne |firstdriverrounds = 1– |seconddrivernumber = 26 |seconddriver = Daniil Kvyat |seconddriverrounds = 1– |testdrivers = Sébastien Buemi Max Verstappen }} Williams Martini Racing |constructor = |chassis = FW36 |tyre = |engine = PU106A Hybrid |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Felipe Massa |firstdriverrounds = 1– |seconddrivernumber = 77 |seconddriver = Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds = 1– |testdrivers = Susie Wolff Felipe Nasr }} Marussia F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = MR03 |tyre = |engine = 059/3 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 4 |firstdriver = Max Chilton |firstdriverrounds = 1–16 |seconddrivernumber = 17 |seconddriver = Jules Bianchi |seconddriverrounds = 1–15 |testdrivers = Dino Zamparelli Tio Ellinas Rio Haryanto Alexander Rossi Will Stevens|5 drivers|hide}} }} Caterham F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = CT05 |tyre = |engine = Energy F1-2014 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Marcus Ericsson |firstdriverrounds = 1–16 |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = Kamui Kobayashi |seconddriverrounds = 1–11, 13–16 |thirddrivernumber = 45 |thirddriver = André Lotterer |thirddriverrounds = 12 |fourthdrivernumber= 46 |fourthdriver = Will Stevens |fourthdriverrounds= 19 |testdrivers = Robin Frijns Julián Leal Will Stevens Rio Haryanto Nathanael Berthon|5 drivers|hide}} }} *Alexander Rossi was entered for the 2014 Russian Grand Prix in place of the injured Jules Bianchi, but did not take part in any session at the team's direction. Dates Drivers Confirmed Car launch dates Driver Changes * Giedo van der Garde: (driver) → (reserve) * Paul di Resta: (driver) → Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters return * Marcus Ericsson: GP2 Series (driver) → (driver) * Nico Hülkenberg: (driver) → (driver) * Kamui Kobayashi: no drive → (driver) * Kevin Magnussen: Formula Renault 3.5 → (driver) * Pastor Maldonado: (driver) → (driver) * Felipe Massa: (driver) → (driver) * Sergio Pérez: (driver) → (driver) * Charles Pic: (driver) → (reserve) * Kimi Räikkönen: (driver) → (driver) * Daniel Ricciardo: (driver) → (driver) * Adrian Sutil: (driver) → (driver) * Mark Webber: (driver) → World Endurance Championship Additionally: * Sergey Sirotkin had agreed to some sort of contract with to race in 2014, however, this didn't fully materialise and he was later announced as the team's test driver. Mid-season *André Lotterer replaces Kamui Kobayashi at for the ; the seat was returned back to Kobayashi from the next race onwards. *Following Jules Bianchi's accident at the , Alexander Rossi was entered into the , however, he did not race. *Marcus Ericsson left before they entered the final race; Will Stevens replaced him. Team Changes * change from engines to . * change engines from to . * change engines from to . Mid-season * : Both and were given special dispensation to miss both the United States Grand Prix and the . * : Marussia folded, meaning they would not return for the final race of the season. * : returned to the grid. Changes * Results of the World Motor Sport Council meeting on June 28 * Additional rule changes made on December 9 Video Sporting Regulations * A penalty points system will be introduced, in which if a driver accumulates more than twelve points he will be subject to a one-race ban. The number of points a driver may receive for an infringement ranges between one and three points. * A procedure for a driver to be given a chance to give back any advantage he may have gained by leaving the track has been adopted. * Four two-day mid-season tests are allowed. As a 'trade-off', the number of promotional days is reduced from eight to two and the young driver test is removed, in addition to a reduced amount of wind-tunnel testing and work to reduce costs and to allow teams to potentially share wind tunnels. * Testing of the new power units will be allowed in January 2014. * For safety reasons, all personnel working on a car in a race pit stop will be required to wear head protection. * Each driver will be provided with an extra set of tyres for use in the first 30 minutes of the first practice session to encourage teams to go out on track. * A set of regulations are to be implemented to govern the use of the new power units. Each driver may use maximum five a season without penalty. Usage of extra power units will require the driver to begin from the pit lane. Any changes of individual elements above the permitted five will result in a ten-place grid penalty. * No manufacturer will be allowed to homologate more than one power unit during the homologation period between 2014–2020. * Gearboxes must last for six consecutive races, rather than the current five. * No car may use more than 100kg of fuel for the race, monitored by the use of an FIA approved fuel flow meter. * The pit lane speed limit, set at 60 km/h (37 mph) for practice and 100 km/h (62 mph) for the race (Melbourne, Monaco and Singapore use 60 km/h for the whole event), will be standardized at 80 km/h (50 mph) for the whole event, except for Melbourne, Monaco and Singapore, who will stay at 60 km/h. * Driver numbers will be made permanent to the driver, and will be selected prior to the season, with number 1 reserved for the World Champion (should he choose to use it) and numbers 2 to 99 being available to the rest of the grid. * Penalties of five seconds for minor infringements can now be handed out. * A controversial decision was also made to award double points for the final race of the season. * Qualifying was adjusted slightly, with the first session reduced to 18 minutes from 20 and the final session increased from 10 minutes to 12. * A pole trophy will be awarded to the driver who takes the most pole positions over the course of the season. * From the , pit-to-car radio communications involving car or driver performance will be banned. * From the , an experimental "virtual Safety Car" system is adopted, forcing drivers to slow down in yellow-flag areas. Technical Regulations * Measures are to be put in place to stop the 'step' in noses being designed into cars. The tip of nose will be no more than 185 mm above the ground, in comparison to the 550 mm used in and . * A new engine, or powertrain, is to be introduced. ** The old 18,000 2.4 litre V8 normally aspirated engine will be replaced by a 15,000 rpm 1.6 litre V6 turbocharged engine. ** It will be combined with two energy recovery units; the Energy Recovery System – Heat (ERS-H), which uses exhaust gases; and the old KERS, now called the Energy Recovery System – Kinetic (ERS-K). Combined with a larger ERS battery, the systems will provide the cars with an extra 161 (120 kW) for 33 seconds a lap. * The cars are now only allowed 100 kg of fuel for the race, and cannot exceed a fuel flow rate of 100 kg/hour, which is monitored by an FIA sensor. ** Drivers must return to the pits under the car's own power and provide the minimum one litre of fuel necessary for post-race scrutineering. * The exhausts have to exit the car angled upwards towards the rear wing, making exhaust-blown diffusers nearly impossible to use. * The minimum weight limit has been increased to 691 kg (from 642 kg) to compensate for the heavier engine. * Electronic control of the rear brake circuit is permitted to ensure consistent braking whilst energy is recovered. * Cars will now have 8-speed gearboxes, with the gear ratios fixed at the beginning of the season. Changes can be made, but these will result in grid penalties being applied. * Dummy camera pods are to be banned, to avoid teams taking advantage of their aerodynamic benefits. Front cameras have to be between 325 and 525 mm above the floor. Details regarding the new engine * Engine: Single-turbo 1.6 litre V6. Maximum 15,000 , five power units per season per driver (each engine is intended to complete 4,000km). There will be 15% fewer moving parts. * Turbo: Unlimited size, maximum 125,000 . * Energy recovery (ERS) system: Weight must be between 20–25 kg. Max energy storage per lap: 4 (2 kinetic from rear axle; 2 heat from exhaust). Equates to 161 for 33.3 seconds a lap. * Fuel limit: No more than 100 kg (about 140 litres) of fuel in a race with a max fuel-flow rate of 100 kg per hour, equating to 30% increase in fuel efficiency. * Thermal efficiency: target of 40%. Calendar Schedule The Korean Grand Prix, Grand Prix of America and the Mexican Grand Prix were on the provisional calendar, but dropped at the World Motor Sport Council meeting of 4 December 2013. Calendar changes New events on the calendar *The inaugural Formula One Russian Grand Prix joins the calendar at the Sochi Autdrom. Returning events *The Austrian Grand Prix is set to take place at the Red Bull Ring (formerly A1 Ring and Österreichring). The event last took place in 2003. Events not on the 2014 calendar *The Indian Grand Prix is withdrawn from the calendar ahead of moving to an early-2015 berth next season. *The Korean Grand Prix is removed from the calendar. Circuit changes *The German Grand Prix will move back to the Hockenheimring in line with the race-sharing agreement with the Nürburgring. Hockenheim was last used in 2012. *The Spanish Grand Prix was due to be held at the Valencia Street Circuit in line with the race-sharing agreement with the Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya. However, due to significant damage and disrepair to the Valencia venue, the Spanish GP is scheduled to continue at Barcelona. Other changes *Following the installation of floodlighting at the Sakhir circuit, the Bahrain Grand Prix will be a night-race in 2014. Season Review Round 1: In the opening qualifying sesion of the 2014 Formula One season, Lewis Hamilton got pole on a wet track. Daniel Ricciardo in his first race for got on the front row after just missing out by only 2 tenths. Nico Rosberg took home the first race of the season by 26 seconds showed the domiance that the Mercedes F1 W05 would bring in the rounds that was to come. Daniel Ricciardo scored his first podium but would then later be disqualifed after "exceeded consistently the maximum allowed fuel flow of 100 kg/h". Kevin Magnussen would initally score 3rd but after the disqualifcation he moved up to 2nd with Jenson Button moving into the last step on the podium. Round 2: After the opening round in Australia, the teams travelled to Malaysia for the second round of the year. Lewis Hamilton scoring his second pole for the year from Sebastian Vettel and Nico Rosberg. Round 3: Round 4: Round 5: Round 6: Round 7: Round 8: Round 9: Round 10: Round 11: Round 12: Round 13: Round 14: Round 15: Round 16: Round 17: Round 18: Round 19: Results and Standings Testing Grands Prix |Grid2=Daniel Ricciardo |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nico Rosberg |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Nico Rosberg |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Kevin Magnussen* |2ndnation=DEN |2ndteam= |3rd=Jenson Button |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nico Rosberg |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:32.478 |FastestLapnumber=19 |date=March 16 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nico Rosberg |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Nico Rosberg |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:43.666 |FastestLapnumber=53 |date=March 30 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas† |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Nico Rosberg |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Sergio Pérez |3rdnation=MEX |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nico Rosberg |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:37.020 |FastestLapnumber=49 |date=April 6 }} |Grid2=Daniel Ricciardo |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Nico Rosberg |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nico Rosberg |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:40.402 |FastestLapnumber=39 |date=April 20 }} |Grid2=Nico Rosberg |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Daniel Ricciardo |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Nico Rosberg |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Daniel Ricciardo |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:28.918 |FastestLapnumber=55 |date=May 11 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Daniel Ricciardo |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Nico Rosberg |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Daniel Ricciardo |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:18.479 |FastestLapnumber=75 |date=May 25 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Daniel Ricciardo |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Nico Rosberg |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Felipe Massa |FastestLapnation=BRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:18.504 |FastestLapnumber=58 |date=June 8 }} |Grid2=Valtteri Bottas |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nico Rosberg |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Nico Rosberg |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Valtteri Bottas |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sergio Pérez |FastestLapnation=MEX |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:12.142 |FastestLapnumber=59 |date=June 22 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jenson Button |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Valtteri Bottas |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Daniel Ricciardo |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:37.176 |FastestLapnumber=26 |date=July 6 }} |Grid2=Valtteri Bottas |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Nico Rosberg |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Valtteri Bottas |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:19.908 |FastestLapnumber=53 |date=July 20 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Daniel Ricciardo |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nico Rosberg |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:25.724 |FastestLapnumber=64 |date=July 27 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Daniel Ricciardo |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Nico Rosberg |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Valtteri Bottas |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nico Rosberg |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:50.511 |FastestLapnumber=36 |date=August 24 }} |Grid2=Nico Rosberg |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Nico Rosberg |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:28.004 |FastestLapnumber=29 |date=September 7 }} |Grid2=Nico Rosberg‡ |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Daniel Ricciardo |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Daniel Ricciardo |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:50.417 |FastestLapnumber=39 |date=September 21 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Nico Rosberg |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:51.600 |FastestLapnumber=39 |date=October 5 }} |Grid2=Nico Rosberg |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Nico Rosberg |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Valtteri Bottas |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Valtteri Bottas |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:40.896 |FastestLapnumber=53 |date=October 12 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Nico Rosberg |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Daniel Ricciardo |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:41.379 |FastestLapnumber=50 |date=November 2 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Felipe Massa |Grid3nation=BRA |Grid3team= |winner=Nico Rosberg |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:13.555 |FastestLapnumber=62 |date=November 9 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Felipe Massa |2ndnation=BRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Valtteri Bottas |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Daniel Ricciardo |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:44.496 |FastestLapnumber=50 |date=November 23 }} Note: * * : Daniel Ricciardo ( ) originally finished second, but was disqualified for consistently excessive fuel consumption. Kevin Magnussen ( ) was promoted to second and Jenson Button ( ) was promoted to third. * † : Daniel Ricciardo ( ) qualified third, but had incurred a ten-place grid penalty at the previous race in Malaysia for an unsafe release at a pit stop and started 13th, promoting Valtteri Bottas ( ) to third. * ‡ : Nico Rosberg ( ) failed to move off the grid for the formation lap due to electrical issues. He started from the pit lane and his grid slot was left unfilled. Driver Standings Head to Head: Team-mate comparisons Correct as of the 2014 Brazilian GP (post-race) – statistics taken after all applicable penalties |driver1=Sebastian Vettel |driver2=Daniel Ricciardo |driver1 outraced=5 |driver2 outraced=12 |driver1 outqualified=8 |driver2 outqualified=10 |driver1 wins= -39}} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -62}} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Nico Rosberg |driver2=Lewis Hamilton |driver1 outraced=7 |driver2 outraced=11 |driver1 outqualified=11 |driver2 outqualified=7 |driver1 wins= -3}} |driver2 wins= -22}} |driver1 podiums= -11}} |driver2 podiums= -53}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Fernando Alonso |driver2=Kimi Räikkönen |driver1 outraced=15 |driver2 outraced=3 |driver1 outqualified=16 |driver2 outqualified=2 |driver1 wins= -32}} |driver2 wins= -20}} |driver1 podiums= -95}} |driver2 podiums= -77}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Pastor Maldonado |driver2=Romain Grosjean |driver1 outraced=9 |driver2 outraced=7 |driver1 outqualified=3 |driver2 outqualified=15 |driver1 wins= -1}} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -1}} |driver2 podiums= -9}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Jenson Button |driver2=Kevin Magnussen |driver1 outraced=13 |driver2 outraced=5 |driver1 outqualified=10 |driver2 outqualified=8 |driver1 wins= -15}} |driver2 wins= |driver1 podiums= -49}} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Nico Hülkenberg |driver2=Sergio Pérez |driver1 outraced=9 |driver2 outraced=7 |driver1 outqualified=11 |driver2 outqualified=7 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= -3}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Adrian Sutil |driver2=Esteban Gutiérrez |driver1 outraced=7 |driver2 outraced=7 |driver1 outqualified=11 |driver2 outqualified=7 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Jean-Éric Vergne |driver2=Daniil Kvyat |driver1 outraced=8 |driver2 outraced=8 |driver1 outqualified=8 |driver2 outqualified=10 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Felipe Massa |driver2=Valtteri Bottas |driver1 outraced=8 |driver2 outraced=10 |driver1 outqualified=6 |driver2 outqualified=12 |driver1 wins= -11}} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -36}} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} (Rounds 1–15) |driver1=Jules Bianchi |driver2=Max Chilton |driver1 outraced=9 |driver2 outraced=5 |driver1 outqualified=11 |driver2 outqualified=4 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= }} |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} (Rounds 1–11, 13–16) |driver1=Kamui Kobayashi |driver2=Marcus Ericsson |driver1 outraced=7 |driver2 outraced=5 |driver1 outqualified=11 |driver2 outqualified=4 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -1}} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= -125}} |driver2 points= }} |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} (Round 12) |driver1=André Lotterer |driver2=Marcus Ericsson |driver1 outraced=0 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=1 |driver2 outqualified=0 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=0 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=0 |driver2 points=0 |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |} Pole Position Trophy By taking the most poles, Nico Rosberg wins the Pole Position Trophy. Super Licence penalty points Constructor Standings Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2014 Formula One Season